Discord Makes A New Friend
by MadamWriterGal
Summary: After the events of the Grand Galloping Gala Discord ends up making a new friend.


Discord Makes A New Friend

After the events of grand galloping gala, Discord found himself outside Sugarcube Corner pondering what Fluttershy had said about making a friend who uses chaos based magic.

"I wonder if I ever will find any pony else who uses chaos based magic like me?" He said out loud, stroking his long white beard in thought.

At that moment Pinkie Pie popped her head out of second story window of the shop and answered, "I know chaos based magic. We could be new besties!"

Discord was startled out of his thoughts by the sudden arrival of Pinkie Pie.

He stared up at her and asked, "How...did you even hear what I said? Or know where I was, or..."

He felt a headache coming on. Pinkie Pie simply fell out the second story window of the shop only to land in slow motion on the ground in front of Discord.

"Silly Billy, I told you: I can use chaos based magic too. In fact, all party ponies can. It is kind of a secret though so don't go telling every pony. Or you will face the wrath of Pinkie!"

At this Pinkie frowned up at Discord and shot him a menacing stare. Discord seemed unfazed.

"So you are telling me that you and all of the party ponies in Equestria use chaos based magic. But no one knows this except for the party ponies. Yeah, sure. Like I'll believe THAT."

Discord burst out laughing and Pinkie just frowned deeper.

"Well, if you don't believe me then put my magic to the test. Ask me to do something only someone would CBM could do."

"CBM?" Asked Discord, raising an eyebrow.

"Duh, Chaos Based Magic. Anyway, go ahead and put me to the test. I'm ready!"

Discord shrugged.

"Well, whatever. It's not like I have anything better to do at the moment since Fluttershy is attending another one of her meetings with the Society for the Preservation of Rare Creatures. Alright then. If you can do chaos based magic, make something materialize."

Pinkie rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. That is the most basic of CBM tricks. You're going to have to try harder than that."

And at this, Pinkie pulled a cupcake out from behind one of Discord's ears.

She smiled, holding the cupcake as Discord's mouth promptly fell open in shock.

"But...you're an earth pony and...how could you know...and..."

Discord perhaps for the first time in his long life was at a loss of words to say.

Pinkie stuffed the whole cupcake in her mouth, swallowed it, and beamed up at Discord.

"See? I told, ya, told ya, told ya! All party ponies use chaos based magic. It is our most guarded secret. But since we are going to become besties it is okay if I tell you."

Pinkie's comment was enough to snap Discord out of his momentary daze. He crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Now hold on just a moment. I never said anything about being besties with anyone besides Fluttershy and quite possibly The Smooze. I simply said it would be nice to have someone to discuss chaos based magic with. Nothing more!"

A smile spread across Pinkie's face.

"Then we can be extra special buddies who discuss CBM! And we can start now!"

Before Discord could protest, Pinkie pushed him through the front entrance of Sugarcube corner and then shut the door behind them when they were both inside.

"We are going to have much fun!" Pinkie exclaimed, still smiling.

Discord frowned.

"Yeah, I don't think so. Goodbye Pinkie."

And Discord snapped his fingers. No sooner had he done so, we was back in his own dimension, sitting on his living room sofa.

He let out a sigh of relief, grateful that he was able to get away from the pink mare. He was about to hop off of his place on the couch and go get something to eat out of the kitchen cabinet to help him forget about the entire affair when he noticed that something was sitting on the couch beside him. He turned his head slightly to the right to see Pinkie Pie sitting on the couch next to him smiling wider than ever.

"Zapping twittermites! How in all of Equestria did you get here?" Discord asked, genuinely shocked that Pinkie Pie had materialized on the couch beside him.

Pinkie waved a hoof in front of her dismissively.

"Oh please. Teleportation is CBM 101."

Pinkie Pie hopped off of the couch and surveyed her new surroundings.

"So this is your house huh? I like it! It is very...um...Discord!"

Pinkie Pie set to work exploring the different rooms of Discord's house, with Discord trailing behind her from the air to make sure she didn't make a mess of things.

"Now hold on just a minute…" He began, following Pinkie Pie into the kitchen.

"I never said you could stay here. And I certainly didn't say you could help yourself to a tour of my home."

Pinkie Pie stopped in her tracks and smiled up at Discord.

"But I'll have to get to know your house if we are going to extra special friends who can discuss chaos based magic."

She shot Discord a very big grin and then bounced off to explore other rooms, with Discord still floating above her to make sure she stayed out of trouble.

She hopped into the next room, which was Discord's bedroom.

"Ooo…" said Pinkie, examining the large room filled with many books, potions sitting on shelves, and a large bed near the far wall.

"I didn't know you like to read books like Rainbow Dash and Twilight. That is so cool. I like to read too! But most of my other friends don't know that because I haven't had a chance to form my book club yet. Hey! We could be the first members of my book club too. And we could talk about all sorts of CBM books like that one written by Clover the Clever."

Pinkie Pie's eyes glistened with the happy feeling she got from the thought of it all. Discord slapped his forehead with his right paw in frustration.

Pinkie Pie ignored this and hopped back into the kitchen and then the living room that she had first materialized in. Discord gritted his teeth and followed her from above as she hopped back on the couch and started to bob up and down to some kind of invisible rhythm.

Discord sat next to her and placed his paw on her head to keep her from bouncing.

He lowered his head so it was only a few inches from her own and said, "Listen Pinkie, I think it is great that you know chaos based magic and all. But I don't really need any more friends besides Fluttershy and The Smooze. And I certainly don't want to join any book club. So please do me a favor and run along."

Discord took his paw off of Pinkie's head and crossed his arms over his chest. He raised his head back to its normal place above Pinkie's and shot her a look.

Pinkie's hair deflated and some tears started to form in her eyes.

"Oh, okay. I just thought it would be fun to have a friend to talk about chaos based magic with since I can't talk about it with my other friends. I also thought it would be super special to have you be part of the new book club I am putting together since it looks like you like to read. But if you don't want to bond over CBM or reading, I totally understand. I guess…I'll just be going now."

Before Discord could reply, Pinkie teleported out of his house, leaving him alone on the couch with his thoughts. He stared at the empty place on the couch Pinkie Pie was sitting in just moments before with a bit of a lump in his stomach. For some reason he felt just awful about the way he treated Pinkie. He couldn't really explain why.

After all, he was the Lord of Chaos. Why should HE care whether he hurt somepony's feelings or not? He sat on couch for some time trying to justify his actions. But he couldn't help thinking about Pinkie's hurt face before she teleported away. He finally let out a heavy sigh when he realized what must be done.

He snapped his fingers and Pinkie Pie appeared on the couch beside him once more holding what appeared to be a large bucket of ice cream. She looked around her, confused, and stared up at Discord, tears still in her eyes.

"Oh, it's you again." She said, trying to wipe the tears away from her eyes so Discord wouldn't see.

"I was just eating some of my favorite ice cream. You can never have too much of raspberry nut swirl," she laughed nervously, fighting back tears as she shoveled a few more spoonfuls of her favorite ice cream in her mouth.

Discord rubbed the back of his neck with his clawed hand, unsure of how to begin.

"Well…" He said, watching Pinkie eat a few more spoonfuls of the raspberry nut swirl ice cream, "I guess it might not be so bad to have somepony to talk about chaos based magic with. I mean every once in a while. And joining a book club might be okay, just as long as Fluttershy and The Smooze can attend it too so…"

Pinkie Pie's hair regained its bouncy appearance and she made the tub of ice cream disappear into thin air as a giant smile formed on her face.

"So you mean we can be extra special CBM friends after all?"

Her eyes glistened over with joy.

Discord let out a sigh.

"Yeah…sure. Whatever."

Pinkie Pie jumped for joy.

"Yay! I made a new friend to discuss chaos based magic with! Huzzah!"

And at that she bounced up and down on the couch in absolute joy. Discord simply rolled his eyes.

From that day on, Pinkie would visit Discord at his home whenever she had free time and the two would talk about their favorite books over tea. On other occasions Discord would visit Pinkie at Sugarcube Corner and the two would discuss different chaos based magic spells they had come across throughout the years. Discord never admitted to liking the meetings with Pinkie, but as someone who knew all about smiles, Pinkie could tell that deep down, Discord secretly enjoyed the time they spent together.

Later that month, Pinkie formed her new book club as promised and all of her friends including Discord and The Smooze were invited to talk about their favorite books. Of course Discord kept the fact that Pinkie knew chaos based magic a secret from the other ponies so the group of friends would discuss books about many other subjects instead. Pinkie Pie could tell that her book meetings were helping to bring Discord closer with everypony, even though he insisted the only reason he attended the book club meetings was so he could spend more time with Fluttershy and The Smooze.

She was quite satisfied with her hard work at bringing everypony together as it had, of course, been her plan all along.


End file.
